walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The ARC Minister
Welcome! Thank you for your edits to the User:The ARC Minister page! Before going crazy editing here, please make sure to check out the rules and policies and the manual of style, ya know, to make sure you know what you're doing! Now that you're a member of the community, you can do so many cool things like earn ' ' and upload ' ' and ' '. If you need me, you can always contact me via my talk page! We hope you enjoy editing on ! ::-- Collector1 (talk) 13:06, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Big Al Game Thank you for sending me this information. This is consistent an old forum post I read that was dated in the time when the game was still online and what an anonymous user wrote to the Big Al Game article. I don't think there's a need to ask the forum poster for permission to use the image because I want to say I've already seen this image before on one of the official BBC websites. I have one more question. Did Quetzalcoatlus and Apatosaurus appear in the game. Also, did Pterodactylus appear as well? This last question might sound a bit crazy seeing as how Pterodactylus did not appear in the series, but a fact file for this animal was known to have existed for The Ballad of Big Al and I've seen it myself. I once uploaded the image to this wiki, but it seems to have been deleted. It had a model similar to Rhamphorhynchus. --The Collector 02:19, June 1, 2016 (UTC) : I never encountered any of those creatures but as I said, I could never get up to be an adult on the game so I don't know if they were in the game or not. Sorry. : THE MINISTER, Anomaly Research Centre Contact my Assistant 05:23, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Thanks for the information, though. To be honest judging by the image quality of the Pterodactylus image it might have come from the book adaptation, but I'm not entirely sure. Say, when did you play the game? Was it during what I call the "golden age" from 1999-2005 or was it from the redesigned BBC prehistoric life hub that is still online today? --The Collector 05:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think I played it on the Australian ABC channel (where all the BBC shows are aired) website. I know I definitely played it after Prehistoric Park (2006) but thats all I remember. I wonder if the Big Al Game was deleted or just removed... We'll probably never know. THE MINISTER, Anomaly Research Centre Contact my Assistant 05:43, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Hm. Never found any evidence that it was on the ABC website. I visited their games section when I was young back in the early 2000s. Did the website happen to look like this by any chance? --The Collector 05:36, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::No, it looked like this (in the playground), however the game is no longer there or on WebArchive.com either. Sorry THE MINISTER, Anomaly Research Centre Contact my Assistant 13:05, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Hm. Never knew that. Regarding the game mechanics, could you tell me what an NPC's "Agility" was? Did it mean how fast it was? --The Collector 08:03, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, I'm not sure, fierceness definately meant how likely they were to attack back, but agility... hmmm. possibly running away... don't quote me on that. THE MINISTER, Anomaly Research Centre Contact my Assistant 00:53, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::I asked this particular question because I read an old forum post that said that as the player grew older it was harder to catch lizards. --The Collector 04:47, June 6, 2016 (UTC)